


Effervescent

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Not connected to my other Cryptage fics, but I just had trouble with the next part in the series so I thought writing a drabble would help with the writer's block.(And yes, I do keep coming up with lame titles)





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to my other Cryptage fics, but I just had trouble with the next part in the series so I thought writing a drabble would help with the writer's block.
> 
> (And yes, I do keep coming up with lame titles)

If someone told Elliott that he and Crypto would be sitting in the same room and not wanting to kill each other-well, he'd say that someone lacked imagination. Specifically, they were in Elliott's room on the floor in front of the couch, and only Crypto was sitting with his back against the sofa and a computer on his lap.

Elliott was lying on the carpet and reading the latest magazine issue in the outlands for the Apex games. A pillow lay under his shoulders, while his head rested against the other man's thigh. It had taken slow, in-sight contact for this to even happen. Crypto might act collected, but he tended to get startled easily, such as when Elliott would forget about this and try to hug him from behind only to get dropped on his back in the not-fun way.

Elliott turned the page, and his jaw dropped. "Can you believe they used this picture of me?" The _tap, tap, tap_ of fingers on a keyboard paused as he pointed at the photo. It was the unflattering image of Octane having kicked Mirage off a ledge at Thermal Station. With his team gone, that had not been a good way to get knocked out of the match. "It doesn't show that I had him on the ropes!"

"Yes, I know. I was there." Crypto replied.

Elliott huffed and tilted his head back to look at him. "You didn't even try to avenge me."

Crypto gave him a flat stare. "I was _on_ that enemy team. Did you think I would push Octane into the lava?"

"No, of course not." Elliott scoffed. "Though, I don't know, you could have had Signal, like, trip him or something _into_ the lava after."

"I would not have used it for something so petty." Crypto said, though there was the slightest tick in the corner of his eye at the name.

(One of the first things Elliott had asked Crypto -after "What's your real name?" and "How much would you like to go out with me?" (the latter of which had not worked out great for Elliott in the next match, but second time's the charm. Though he was still waiting on an answer for the first question)-was "What's your drone's name?"

"Drone." Crypto said shortly.

"You had to have given it a des-desg-name. Ajay calls her drone Doc." Elliott replied. 

The other man's mouth tightened into a line. "Directional. Region. Negation. It has a name."

Elliott stared at him. "Y-you lita-litr-really just call it D.R.N? That's-that's-" Lame, dorky, cute; it wouldn't have gone over well to say any of those things aloud. He snapped his fingers as the thought struck. "What about Spam?"

_"You are not naming it after food._" 

Ah, what a wonderful start to a relationship.)

Elliott was still cycling through drone names, and right now Signal seemed to be the one which the surveillance bot liked the most. It'd beep and boop, like right now as it perched at the top of the couch. "I think you've been out voted on the name."

"You both have no taste." Crypto muttered.

"And you should have stood up for your man, which is me." Elliott retorted, and crossed his arms.

"Had I helped you, I would have been disqualified." the other man said.

Elliott stiffened. Oh, right. It was one thing for Legends to have relationships out of the ring, but if it interferred with the match, well, he didn't want to know what would happen. "I guess I'm just annoyed Silva keeps kicking me in the face. Doesn't he know how much pre-prep-pa-work it takes to look this good? Gotta keep it up for the fans." he tilted his head up and winked at Crypto.

The man only rolled his eyes as he glanced back at his laptop. "And I am to assume you think of me as your 'fan' then?"

Elliott snorted. "No, the fans get my action figures. You," he flourished a hand over himself, "get _this_ figure." Then he raised his index finger to bop Crypto on the nose. "I'd say you came out on top."

"As if I wasn't always on top." he retorted.

Elliott's expression scrunched, before he breathed out a huff. "I can't even be mad. I walked right into that."

"Just like Octane's foot at the Thermal Station."

"Okay, now you're just being mean."


End file.
